la vida según yo
by andrea-malfoy00
Summary: hermione y draco viven un amor en hogwarts cuando 19 años despues comienza un nuevo año en hogwarts...
1. Chapter 1

a ver gente :D esto no me pertenece a mi es propiedad de su majesta J.k. !

espero que la disfruten :D

CAPITULO 1:

Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Draco y yo habíamos hecho publica nuestra relación nuestros amigos y casas ya veían normal que estuviéramos siempre juntos.

-¡Cuidado Potter que es mi hermana!-le decía Ron a Harry mientras les separaba.

-¡RON!-grito Ginny

-¿Qué?-pregunto Ron

Ginny miro a Hermione pidiendo ayuda y Hermione no se pudo negar.

-Ron déjalos son novios.

-Seran novios pero no quiero ver como le meten mano a mi hermana pequeña.

Todos se rieron menos Harry y Ginny que se sonrojaron a más no poder haciendo que yo me riera aun más.

-¿Y tu de que te ries?-pregunto Ginny -como si tu no te besaras con Draco.

-Ya pero da la casualidad de que no tenemos hermanos.-Dijo Draco.

-eso es verdad-Le secunde yo-Aunque a veces me gustaría tenerlo.

-Tranquila no te pierdes nada-Dijo mirando a Ron.

-Eso es ver… OYE-se quejo Ron cuando se dio cuenta de las intenciones del comentario.

-¿Bueno y que van a hacer en vacaciones?-Pregunto Theo quien acababa de llegar con luna de la mano.-Acordaros de que estas son las ultimas vacaciones como estudiantes que el año que viene nos graduamos.

-¿Ya no os da pena dejar el colegio?-Pregunte yo con tono nostálgico.

-Si, pero todavía nos queda 1 año ¿no?–Dijo Luna.

-Si pfff todavía… -Dijo Ron.

-Vamos Ron, No te derrumbes todavía que no ha terminado este.-Dijo Draco.

-Tu cállate huron oxijenado.-dijo Ron.

-¡RON!-dije yo enfadada.

-Deja a la comadreja herms, no tiene remedio.-dijo draco.

-¡DRACO!-grite yo.

-QUIZA EL QU NO TIENE REMEDIO ERES TU QUE TARDE O TEMPRANO SERAS COMO TUS PADRES, UN MORTIFAGO DE MIERDA.-grito Ron.

-No te atrevas a hablar de mis padres comadreaja engreída o…-se acercó a él y lo agarro del cuello de la camisa.

-O ¿Qué?-dijo ron con tono chulo.

Los demás observaban la pelea como un pardido de tenis cuando Draco tiro a Ron al suelo y empezó a darle puñetazos luego Ron se puso de pie y le empezó a dar patadas …

-¡BUENO BASTAAAA!-grito Hermione furiosa-Ron estoy con Draco acéptalo ya, y Draco no te metas en sus peleas joder es que no podéis llevaros bien aunque sea por mi.

Y se fue a su sala común mientras todos la observaban estupefactos.

Draco siguió a Hermione hasta su sala común y una vez allí:

-Herms Herms espera por favor-gritaba Draco.

-¿para qué?-pregunté- No enserio dime una sola razón por la que deba seguir perdiendo el tiempo contigo.

-porque me quieres- contestó él .

-Yo si te quiero la duda es si tu me quieres-le pregunte yo con los ojos llorosos.

-Claro que te quiero tonta.-contestó el.

-entonces ¿porque no haces un esfuerzo en llevarte bien con Ron?-pregunté- aunque sea por mi, hazlo.

Él no se limitó a contestar sólo quiso darme un beso.

-¿por qué piensas que puedes arreglarlo todo con un beso?-le dije yo casi sin voz.

No espere a que respondiera, me fui a mi dormitorio, una vez allí rompí a llorar.

bueno eso es el primer capitulo :D porfa comenten vale!

Os quiero bss


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2:

Paso el tiempo y cuando nos dimos cuenta faltaba una semana para las vacaciones y yo seguía enfadada con Ron y Draco. Draco y yo habíamos cortado desde hace ya un mes.

-Herms tenemos que hablar–Dijo Draco cogiéndome del brazo y metiéndome en el aula de pociones.

- ¿De que?-pregunte fingiendo el no saberlo.

-Como que ``de que´´, de lo nuestro.- dijo él.

-¿Tu no haces lo que quieres? Pues que mas te da mi opinión–pregunte antes de intentar fallidamente que me soltara.

- Hermione ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me perdones?-pregunto Draco.

-Nada, simplemente déjame en paz.-dije mientras salía por la puerta

De camino al comedor para cenar me encontré con Pansy y Astoria.

-Hola les dije desganada.

-¿Que te pasa?-Pregunto Astoria con interés.

-No puedo mas con Draco , no hace otra cosa que intentar que le perdone y bueno de Ron ya ni os cuento.-dije hecha polvo.

Acto seguido llego Ginny.

-¿De que habláis?-pregunto Ginny.

-Hermione que no puede más con Draco y Ron.-dijo Astoria.

-A pobrecita.-dijo Ginny- mira esta noche después de cenar vas al baño de prefectos, te das un baño largo y te olvidas de todo ¿vale?

-Vale -conteste con tono desganado.-Pero no tengo mucha hambre asique iré ahora a tomar ese baño.

-Vale, pero nada de libros ni nada ¿vale? Olvídate de todo- dijo Ginny después de darle un abrazo.

-Hasta luego Hems.- Dijeron Pansy y Astoria a coro.

Les hice una seña con la mano y desaparecí camino de mi dormitorio para coger mis cosas.

Un rato mas tarde cuando ya lo tenia todo listo, salí en dirección al baño de prefectos.

Al llegar, me fije en que a alguien también se le había ocurrido la magnifica idea de darse un baño, alguien a quien yo conocía muy bien; ese alguien era Draco…

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunte amargamente.

-Me iba a bañar, ya sabes lo que se hace en un baño.- me dijo arrogantemente.

-¿En serio? Pensaba que ibas a una reunión con Snape, maldito ególatra, déjame pasar no tengo todo el dia.- le dije.

-¿Ni para mi?- me dijo con sarcasmo.

-No.-le pegue una torta y me fui pensando en como fui capaz de salir con el.

Camino de la torre de Griffindor vi a Ron, intente pasar sin que se percatara de mi presencia, hasta que se me cayo el neceser al suelo.

-¡HERMIONE!-Grito el.

Yo no conteste, solo seguí caminado como si no lo hubiese escuchado.

-Hermione…-dijo esta vez más tranquilo.

Me gire y me acerque a el.

-Hermione..- empezó el- quiero pedirte disculpas. Se que nos portamos mal, sobretodo yo.. pero me gustaría que me perdonases.

Simplemente me acerque y le bese.

Fin…

Espero verles en el próximo capitulo. Quiero dar gracias a RoseDaliaMalfoy por ayudarme. Bueno, os dejo, a ver si actualizo pronto.

R

E

V

I

E

W

S

P

L

I

S


End file.
